


Say My Name

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sounding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: It can take hours, days-I'll take option B, Ed!Edward gets Oswald -at last- to say his name. It just required a bit of improvisation.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dubiously consensual. Please do not read if that's a trigger for you.

_ It can take hours, days- _

_ I'll take option B, Ed! _

_ \--- _

Edward casually walked around the large cement slab Oswald was currently tied to, legs and arms pulled wide. The smaller man hissed vitriol, tugging against his bonds viciously as he snapped and snarled. 

"I'll never say that  _ ridiculous _ name, and nothing you do is going to change that, Ed. You're as pathetic now as when you were bumbling through the G.C.P.D. looking for anyone who could stand five minutes with you!"

Edward's cheeks flushed a dull red, his hand flying of its own accord to smack him with a crack across the face. With a deep sigh he regained control of his temper and regarded Oswald coolly. "Interesting sentiment from someone who is utterly alone." He removed a knife from his pocket and began to cut at Oswald's suit, taking a special pleasure in Oswald's wide eyed stare. Once the other man's pale chest was exposed, Edward paused, the tips of his fingers brushing against the soft skin of his ribs. 

"See something you like,  _ Ed _ ?" 

Edward shook his head with a sneer, pressing the tip of the blade against Oswald's stomach. "My name is  _ The Riddler _ ." His fingers trailed down to his legs, knuckles grazing the slight bulge in Oswald's trousers. "Are you, are you getting off on this?" Edward asked incredulously. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Ed." Oswald turned his cheek, welcoming the cold of the concrete against his heated face. 

Edward looked down at the other man through narrowed eyes. Oswald was a hardened criminal. Had survived torture, betrayal, a mob war, and Arkham. Not to mention the gunshot wound to his stomach. Edward caressed the raised skin of the scar above his hip and frowned. Perhaps he had been thinking about his method of revenge all wrong. 

Long, thin fingers moved against Oswald's upper thigh in a smooth, circular motion. With a small pop and the metallic clink of a zipper Oswald's trousers fell open to Edward's exploration. Oswald grit his teeth, pulling against the ropes as his cock twitched in Edward's hand. 

"Ed, I'm warning you...a-aahmmm," the rest of Oswald's sentence was lost in a soft breathy moan as Edward began to stroke him roughly, grip firm as it pulled from base to tip. 

"That's not my name, Oswald."

"Smarmy, overcompensating,  _ prick _ !" Oswald breath hitched, toes curling in his shoes as Edward continued to torture him. His mouth hung open in raspy moans as he closed his eyes, not wishing to be further enticed by the view. 

Edward clicked his tongue, dark eyes glittering behind the wide frame of his glasses. He released Oswald's cock, smirking in satisfaction when the other man cried out in frustration. He moved over to a small work-bench, fingers caressing different instruments of torture. Edward had chosen them very carefully and none of them were suitable at the moment. He grinned as he touched a long piece cord and a thin glass rod, inspiration striking him. 

Oswald squirmed and grumbled, hips rising off the dais as he tried to get friction on his twitching cock. He rolled his hips, undulating and arching as he complained loudly about Edward's disappearance. He could not turn his head far enough to see what the other man was doing, but the clinking of glass and the sight smell of burning butane did not ease his discomfort. 

"Are you going to try the acid trick again?" he taunted, seeing a beaker full of strange liquid in Edward's hands. 

Edward had the gall to laugh, fingers teasing at his slightly flagging erection. He cupped Oswald's sack, running the smooth cord against the underside before looping it around over his cock, pulling tight to tie a small bow against the base of his erection. Oswald sucked in a breath, focus pinpointed on the sizzling pleasure burning in his core, and the tight strain surrounding his twitching cock, red and swollen with need. "F-Fuck you, Ed," he growled, eyes rolling back as his hips jerked and trembled. 

"You know how to make this all stop, Oswald, but I think you're enjoying it too much to give in just yet." He rested a cool palm against Oswald's heated flesh, reaching up to pinch and pull at his nipples as the other man cried out with a desperate moan. 

Edward made a show of picking up the rod and slicking it slowly with the contents of the beaker. Oswald's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to think of a possible use for something so thin. Everything became glaringly clear when Edward pressed the tip of the rod against the head of his cock. Edward held his hip down, eyes fixated on the clear rod as he pushed it ever so slowly into the hole. 

Heat, an almost overwhelming heat shot through Oswald's cock and up his spine. He bit his bottom lip until it bled as he fought the urge to cry out.

Edward looked at Oswald's face with a smirk; the red that had blossomed on his cheeks had slipped down his neck to cover his chest in pretty pink warmth. He pushed more of the rod in, watching Oswald's expression twist from a grimace to a look of barely concealed bliss. 

Oswald had never felt so full. The rod in his cock was pushing him to his limits, stretching him open in a way he had never thought possible. "Oh fuck… more, please, I need-" He snapped his jaw shut with an audible crack as he caught himself acting like a wanton fool. He looked down at Edward with a glare even as his chest rose and fell rapidly in short feathery breaths. 

"If you want to cum, Oswald, if you need my cock that badly, you're going to have to say my name."

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edw-aahh!" 

Edward pushed more of the rod into Oswald, watching in satisfaction and fascination when he released the rod Oswald's cock naturally pushed a small bit of it out. He pressed on the end of it again, watching as it sunk back in. Out, and in. Out and in. He fucked Oswald's cock languidly, heart pounding in his ears. 

"Oh God… please, please don't stop. I need you, please." 

He pulled the rod further out before pressing it back inside in a long deep slide. He lifted Oswald's hips a little and allowed his fingers to play against Oswald's hole. He rubbed and prodded, never allowing his finger inside where Oswald wanted it most. 

Oswald looked down at him with a wide frenzied gaze. He needed Edward, needed this pleasure. The other man was playing him like an instrument and it was driving Oswald crazy! He pulled and tugged against the restraints, trying anything to get Edward to give him just another ounce of pleasure. " _ Please,"  _ he breathed, trembling. 

Edward pushed two fingers inside, and began to twist and scissor his fingers. 

" _ Riddler,  _ please!" he cried out at last, causing the other man to tremble with pride. Edward pulled out the rod, untied the bow, and gave two quick jerks of his swollen cock before Oswald was coming, and coming, and coming against his stomach and chest with a scream. His vision went black, head falling back with a dull thud against the concrete. 

"Well, it didn't take  _ days _ , but I'm not complaining," Edward grinned, tucking Oswald's cock back in his trousers. "Let's see how many times we can get you to say it~" he announced with a superior air and a smug grin. 


End file.
